


Stay Up

by lostinfarewell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfarewell/pseuds/lostinfarewell
Summary: After a day out with her older sister,  shy Nabi returned home with special gifts to surprise her awaiting fiance, Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> I figured it was about time I posted smut here and hopefully don't regret it. I have a few stories with my original character, Nabi. I enjoy writing her personality with Beakhyun. I hope you can enjoy this one to distract you for just a bit. Enjoy a little fantasy with Baekhyun and Nabi. Feel free to add yourself in there if it makes you just a bit happier.
> 
> See you soon, be safe, and be happy.

_**Stay Up** _

_Baby we can stay up_

_Throw you at me_

_Baby we can stay up_

_To the deepest point fall in love_

I walked into the apartment with a small smile on my face, but a headache lingering in the middle of my forehead. With a sigh, I dropped the keys in the small key bowl before taking off my shoes and slipping on the white slippers placed there for me. My day with my sister was stressful, but I enjoyed every second of it. Being so far away from home makes it hard to see her and I forgot how much it was to be with her. 

I forgot how forward she was as well. 

Staring at the white bag in my hand, I forced myself to not get flustered as I thought of all that was inside. Shaking my head, I allowed myself to forget what happened today as I wandered deeper into the apartment. 

Surprisingly, there was no sound of the TV or any sounds of a video game being played. There was no screaming, no yelling, no aggressive grunts, and my brow raised by the silence. I knew he was home, and I was tempted to call out to him, but his name got swallowed in my throat as I heard the falling of pots coming from the kitchen then followed by a loud curse. I snickered, knowing nothing good is going to come from Baekhyun being in the kitchen. I must save the apartment first before he can get a chance to burn it down. 

Stepping into the open kitchen, I placed the white bag behind my back as I peeped into the room with a bright smile on my face. “Hyun,” I called as I saw his back. His slender fingers were lost in his ash hair as we stood in front of the island with different ingredients laid on top. By the sound of my voice, he turned around; a frustrating light in his brown eyes. Instantly a smile formed on his pink lips as let out a deep breath before opening his arms for me. 

“My ajumma,” He sang as I walked into his embrace. “I missed you all day.” His long arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as mine did the same to his waist. My eyes closed content as I enjoyed being in his arms again. It was my favorite place, and I won’t change it for anyone in the world. Taking a deep breath, I nuzzled my nose in his chest, taking in his smell before pulling away from him. 

I smiled up at my fiancé with a bright smile causing him to do the same before taking my cheeks between his palms. As always, he pressed a kiss on my forehead, my nose, then finally my lips. One, two, three kisses later, I scrunch my nose to him and he only kissed it again. 

When he finally let me go, he let out a dramatic sigh and dropped his shoulder. His fingers went to his hair again, pushing the strands from his forehead as he turned to the mess on the counter. “I was going to cook for you.” He started and the sentence made me laugh. 

“Why would you do that? Did you hit your head today?” 

He gave a fake laugh, folding his arms over his chest. “What do you mean why? I want to do things for you.” 

“And you do, Hyun, but you just don’t cook.” 

“I can learn, you know.” 

“Did you learn overnight?” 

He pouted before unfolding his arms. 

He was so cute. 

With a sulk, he made his way towards me again and like a child, he pressed his forehead against my shoulders. “Jagiya,” He muttered, raising his hands to caress my sides. “Jagiya, your baby is hungry.” 

He was too cute. 

I giggled, finding this side of him too hard to say no to. I rubbed his hair with my free hand, turning his head to place a kiss against his cheek. I whined, slowly pressing a soft kiss against his temple. “How can I not cook for you when you’re being so cute?” I felt the smile creep on Baekhyun’s lip, as he dropped a kiss against my bare shoulder. “What do you want to eat?” 

“I’ll eat anything you cook for me, jagiya.” Was his reply as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Slowly he pulled me closer to him, his face nuzzling to the side of my neck, lips planted chase kisses there. 

“Hm, you’ll have to let me go first if you want me to cook for you.” I giggled, gently pushing on his chest. 

Baekhyun only let out a noise of complaint as his arms tightened their hold. When he’s like this, I doubt he is going to let me go so easily. There are so many sides of him and I knew them all too well. When he wants attention, he’s not going to stop until he gets his fill, and honestly, I loved it when he was like it. 

Suddenly I felt the man wrapped around me stiffen. His head shot up so quickly that it almost knocked me in the chin. Brown eyes stared down at me intensely, brows pulled together and for a moment I thought that something was wrong. The arms wrapped around my waist was loosen as he leaned back. I opened my mouth to ask him if everything was okay, not liking the serious look on his face, but he beat me to it. 

“Nabi,” He said, completely letting me go now. “How is Noona? Did you go to see her today? I forgot.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at how dramatic he was, making me believe it was something else. “I had fun.” Was all I said, walking around him to the kitchen island. Placing the white bag against the counter, I stared down at all the content Baekhyun placed there and by the look of this mess, I won’t be surprised if the fridge was empty right now. 

The man in question hummed as he made his way on the other side of the marble surface to take a seat on one of the stools. He eyed the bag that was in front of him before trailing his gaze back to me. Pushing his lips out, he bent down and rested his chin against the countertop. “Just fun?” He muttered, pulling those straight brows of his together. “Nothing else? Did Noona talk about me?” 

“She always talks about you,” I muttered as I busied myself, not paying much mind to the conversation. 

“Really?” Baekhyun smiled from his leaned posture. “What does she say?” 

I hummed pulling out the rice cakes packs from the pile and searched for the other ingredients to make a simple tteokbokki meal seeing as though my baby was so hungry. Turning away from him, I pulled a pot from the mess he made on the counter and filled it with water. “She says nice things about you,” I replied, reaching for a bowl and filling it as well, to empty the rice cakes in. 

“What kind of nice things?” Baekhyun called from his spot, causing me to playfully roll my eyes. 

“I don’t know. We mostly talked about the wedding today. What we wanted, where we were going to have it, things like that. I mostly listened to stories about the twins.” 

He gasped, “How are the twins? I haven’t seen them in so long.” He gushed and I can hear the smile on his lips. By the mention of them, I quickly looked down at my wrist, staring at the gifts they gave me. It was colorful handmade sowon palljji wrapped around my wrist and remembered I have one to give to Baekhyun. Putting everything down, I reached into the pockets of my dress, feeling the bracelet instantly there. Turning back to the man, I walked back to the island and stuck it out to him. 

“A present for you from Misun. She made it special just for her uncle Baekhyun.” 

Excitedly, he sat up and clapped, reaching for the black, green, and blue bracelet in my hand. As he did, he noticed the one on mine and noticed how we were matching. “Did you make a wish already?” He asked as he stared down at it. I nodded and he pouted, “We were supposed to make our wishes together.” 

“Uh-huh,” I laughed, turning back to the preparing of food. Behind I listened as he muttered to himself about what he was about to wish for before he fell silent. Looking over my shoulders, I watched as he opened his closed eyes then proceeded to tie the strings together. 

“What’s in the bag?” He finally asked, and I’m surprised it took him so long to do so. I didn’t answer him at first. Instead, I thought about what was really in that bag and instantly my cheeks became flustered. Clearing my throat, I shook the thought away and proceeded to make the sauce. 

“Nothing.” I shrugged and I realized how higher-pitched my voice became. “Just some clothes that I brought with Unni.” 

“Really?” He sounded excited. “I want to see what you brought.” 

“No,” I said quickly turning around causing him to raise his brow. There were clothes in there, it wasn’t a lie, but what was underneath the pile was what caused the tip of my ears to grow hotter. 

Just the thought of him seeing them... 

My heart is pounding. 

“Why not?” Baekhyun pouted, reaching for the bag. I bit into my bottom lip as he peeked inside and stared down at the few shirts and dresses I brought. “I’m sure they are pretty.” I was fine with him looking into the bag, but when his arm rose to reach inside, was when the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering. 

“There was nothing special in there,” I claimed, trying my best to calmly walk back to the island and move it from his sight, but as I was about to reach for the handles, the ever teasing Baekhyun pulled the bag away. I felt my life flash before my eyes and he sat the bag in front of him. I should have hidden it when I had the chance, but I was wrapped up in Baekhyun that I forgot. A pleased hum past his lips as he opened the white paper bag and examined the clothes inside. I prayed he won’t do anything else, but of course, things never go my way. He snuck his hands inside the bag and pulled a few of the shirts and tops and examine them. He voiced his opinion on them before placing them back into the bag and talking out another set. The whole time I was on edge, hoping he never gets to the bottom. 

“What’s this?” He suddenly mumbled, busily shuffling inside the bag. His eyes were curious and his brows knitted together as he grew more interested. When his hand appeared again, between his fingers was a pure white box with red and black writing on it and at that moment I wished for death. 

Baekhyun examined the box as I fall deeper and deeper into my hole of shame. Food long was forgotten, all I wanted to do was to hide away and never be seen again. 

“Did you buy some kind of toy?” Baekhyun asked, not too sure what he was looking at. There was nothing on the box that said what it was, but knowing it was one of those high-powered dildos made it hard to breathe. 

“U-unni brought it.” I quickly said, throwing my sister under the bus before I could get called out for anything. 

“Really?” He took a glance at me then back at the box. “What’s inside?” 

“Nothing!” I nervously laughed, hoping he would put it back. 

“Nabi-” 

“It’s something from home.” I quickly replied, roughly pulling away the bag from out his reach. With the box still in his hand, I reached over the island and tried to retrieve it but he only held it away from me. 

I knew he wasn’t going to make this easy. 

“I want to see.” He smirked, mischief already swimming in his eyes. If I told him no, that would only make him open the box faster. If I tell him to go ahead, he’s going to open it and see what was inside. There was nothing to play with and either way it goes, he was going to see what was in that box. I braced myself, clenching my fingers in a tight ball as he searched for the opening. 

I don’t deserve this. I did nothing to my sister for her to do this to me. This is all her fault and I’m never going to let her convince me to buy these things. It was too embarrassing. I can’t even look at Baekhyun as he slowly opened the box and pulling what was inside. 

My head hangs as I bit into my lips, cheeks hot and burning. “Ajumma,” Baekhyun called surprised causing my eyes to shut tighter. I wish I can be anywhere but here. “Did your sister buy this for you?” He sounded calm, but I knew there was a teasing smirk on his face. He was going to let me have it and he was not going to be gentle. 

Slowly I nodded my head, hoping the fallen hair could hide how hard I was blushing. 

“Does your sister think I can’t please you? These are some high settings.” 

I quickly looked up in horror, hoping that’s not what he got from that. My eyes quickly locked on his to see him staring at me suggestively, patiently waiting for my answer. 

“No, it’s not that at all,” I said, pushing the hair from my face. Taking a deep breath, I swallowed my emotions and explained it to him. “She asked me if we used toys in bed and I told her no. I don’t know what sex toys looked like until today. She was shocked and demanded I brought some right away to... to... to enhance our sex life.” 

“So, you’re telling me that that bag has more toys in there?” 

I nodded shamelessly and the air around us grew quiet. Suddenly Baekhyun broke into a deep laugh. The joyous tone made my frown deeper as he mocked me, head throwing back and eyes closed as he enjoyed the sweet joke. 

With a huff, I folded my hands over my chest and glared at him. I don’t mind him teasing me, but straight up laughing at me made my skin boil. “It’s not funny.” I snapped, turning away from him and back to the food I forgot. I busied myself on the stove ignoring the man behind me and forgetting what had happened. Still, I was blushing, and I’m sure it would be permanent for a couple of days. 

Still ignoring him, I didn’t hear when the stool shifted on the floor when he stood up and I could care less when he stood laughing. I want to just cook his stupid meal so I can go into the room and hide. 

As I stirred the pot on front me, I suddenly felt two arms wrapped around me. I was pulled and pressed against Baekhyun’s chest as his fingers locked together next to my stomach. “Jagi,” He whispered, dropping kisses on the back of my neck; my short hair making it easy for him. I still ignored him, keeping my task of stirring. “Jagi, are you ignoring me?” He chuckled this time, pulling me closer to him. “Would you stop ignoring me if I said, I want to see what else Noona brought for you.” 

“No.” I flatly said. 

“Why?” He whined, kissing the side of my neck. “I bet it’s sexy. Noona is so much fun.” 

I snorted, “Then why don’t you marry her?” 

“Ha, you’re talking to me again.” 

I wanted to stay mad at him, but I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face. I could never stay mad at him long and he knows that. 

I hate him. 

“I want to see them.” His voice grew deeper, the softness of his warm breath hitting against my neck made me shiver. I could tell his mood had changed; from the way he talked to how tight he was holding me now. 

I sighed giving in, “After dinner.” 

Baekhyun only groaned. “That’s too long.” 

“No, it’s not. I’m almost finished. If you go set the table, time would go by faster.” 

The man only groaned louder but with one last kiss to my cheeks, he pealed himself from me and went for the cabinets. 

I have never seen Baekhyun eat so quickly in my life. At one point I swore he was going to choke on his food by how quickly he was eating. When we were finished, he quickly stood to his feet, chopsticks in his mouth, almost dropping the plates as he rushed to the sink. I chuckled, still embarrassed but amused, as I stood as well, collecting the bowls of side dishes to put back in the fridge. 

I was busy packing the fridge when I felt arms wrapped around my waist again. I laughed as the fridge door sudden shut closed and I was lifted in the air. My laugh grew louder when I was thrown over Baekhyun’s shoulder; head and arms dangling. He held me in place with one hand as the other held the white bag. With quick steps, the excited man made his way out of the kitchen, down the quiet and dark hall, to our shared bedroom. When we reached the white door, he quickly opened it, walked inside, and shut it closed with his feet. 

When we got to the bed, I was pulled off his shoulders and dropped on the soft sheets. Laying on my back, I pushed the fallen hair from my face, a bright smile on my lips, as I stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly a face popped up in front of me as Baekhyun hovered over my body. The playful shine was beautiful in his eyes as he pushed his soft hair from his face. My hands went to his cheeks, cupping them in my palms, and pull him closer to me. When our lips met, I kissed him tenderly and savored his taste. It never grew more than this. Just a steady, sweet kiss that filled to my love for him. 

“Nabi,” I heard him muttered against my lips as he pulled away. He smirked down at me and chuckled, “Stop distracting me. Let me see what’s inside the bag.” 

“But I like kissing you.” I pouted, dropping chase kisses against his lips. “Don’t you like kissing me?” 

He playful rolled his eyes, “Don’t change the subject.” 

I stared up at him with innocent eyes and he only rolled his again. Finally, he pulled away and took a seat next to me on the bed. I pulled myself up to a sitting position as Baekhyun dropped the bag between us. I huffed tired already, wishing I was anywhere but here. With tired eyes, I watched as Baekhyun pulled out the clothes on top again, taking them all out and placing them beside the bag. When he took them all out, he took the pile and placed them on top of the dresser, voicing how he doesn’t want to ruin my new clothes. Back to the bed, he came, and with a huff, he dropped down causing me to bounce up and down. 

“Okay!” He yelled, taking the bag in his hands and dropping all the content out on the bed. I blushed... hard as I stared down at the different sized vibrators and all the penis-shaped items. I coughed as Baekhyun took one in his hand, examining the toy. 

I want to die. 

“Noona picked all of these?” He muttered, picking up a box with three different shaped pink vibrators. “She’s... something else. Did she make you pick all of these or did she pick them all herself?” 

I sighed, “She picked most of them like the... butt plugs, but then she made me pick a few things myself.” 

He looked at me too interested in all of this. “Which ones did you pick?” He asked and I knew he was going to. 

“Hyun,” I sulked, folding my hands over my chest. 

“Hyun...” He mimicked, sticking out his tongue at me. “Tell me, Nabi.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s embarrassing, Hyun,” I whined, covering my face with my hands to hide my flustered cheeks. “I never did anything like this before.” 

“I know and I like that you went through with it.” 

I moved my hands over my eyes to stare at him. “You like it?” I muttered and he nodded quickly. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on my forehead before taking his spot again. 

“I like it.” He breathed, more interested in the toys than anything else. I rolled my eyes as he kept spanking his hands with one of those spanking things. I don’t know the name and neither did I want to. 

With a sigh of my own, I let my hands drop, giving in. There was no way I was going to get away from this. I keep digging myself in these holes and the only way out is to give into Baekhyun and what he wants. My shoulders dropped, hand hesitantly reaching for the first item I remembered picking out. 

“This one,” I whispered, pointing to the first object. It was the box of bullet vibrators he once had in his hands and I picked it because they were small and looked like they won’t hurt me. Baekhyun’s eyes traveled to it and he smirked as he went to open it. He stared intensely at the pink toys before pulling one of them- the second smallest, and placed it away from the rest. 

“What else?” He seemed eager and it was upsetting. 

I pointed out the few items I chose, but one, in particular, was his favorite. When I pointed it to him, I have never seen him smile so bright. I felt like his lips were going to hurt. He quickly took the pair of black cuffs with keys attached, swinging it around his fingers. I only picked the item because my sister told me a story about it when she used it and I was interested. It seemed fun and I wanted to try it out. Of course, I was dying when she told me the story and all that she did but I was curious to experience it too. 

“I never knew my ajumma was so kinky.” Baekhyun voiced, admiring the toy. “Just when you think you know a person.” 

“Stop...” I don’t know how much I can take. 

Suddenly Baekhyun began packing away the toys, leaving only the cuffs out. “I want to use this tonight.” He said and I swore I was hearing a ringing in my ears. 

“What?” 

“Let’s use the cuffs tonight.” 

He leaned over to me and swiftly captured my lips with his. I was surprised, but my instant reaction was to get my fingers lost in his hair. There was something about his kiss, something about the way he was kissing me. It was as if something was off, yet it was where it should be. The kiss was mouthwatering, causing me to moan into his parted mouth. By the slight opening, he slipped his tongue inside and searched for mine. Head tilted, he wrapped his arms tightly around me, deepening our heated kiss. Soon I found myself laying flatly on the bed, my fiancé over me, as I tried to keep up with his roughening kiss. 

His warm hands gripped at my waist, balling the thin fabric of my dress causing it to pull higher. Soon they traveled down my waist to caress my exposed thighs causing a pleasing sigh to pass his lips. Finally, his lips broke apart from mine to only leave a trail of kisses leading to my neck. I was winded, confused, blown away, and all he did was kiss me. It was a power only Baekhyun has and it was one he knew how to use well. 

“I want you.” He growled before pressing his flat tongue against my neck then sucking gently on the skin while licking it at the same time. 

All I could have done was softly moan as he busily created his first love mark for the night. My eyes closed, fingers rising to his ash hair, body rocking against his. 

“I can’t wait to get those cuffs on you.” He said, starting his road map of kisses down my chest. 

“Hyun,” I sighed, opening my eyes again. He hummed and waited for me to continue. Shyly I cleared my throat as it suddenly became dry. Shifting slightly under him, he pulled away slightly to stare at my face and I so wish he didn’t. “I want to try something.” 

“Anything you want.” Was his seductive reply, placing a kiss on my cheek. 

“I want to... I mean... I want you to... I want you to be the one to get... cuffed.” My voice grew lower and lower as the sentence pull out my mouth but I knew he heard me. 

“You want to cuff me?” He repeated back. “Is that what you want?” 

I nodded slowly and I was honestly surprised when I saw his swollen lips stretch into the biggest grin. 

“Aigo, my little kinky ajumma.” He teased, dropping kisses all over my face. “Today is my lucky day.” 

“You seem excited about being restricted.” I didn’t understand why he was. I mean, being unable to use your hands for an amount of time sounds bothersome, but here I have Baekhyun practically bouncing off the walls. 

“Oh, I am.” He smirked and after that, there was no more talking. Quickly Baekhyun made a waste of the clothes we were wearing until we were both completely naked. Eagerly he dropped on his back on the bed and rose his hands above his head, patiently waiting for me to put on the cuffs. 

Now, I stared down at his beautiful naked body, cheeks flustered, my gaze trailing from his toned chest to his arms that were cuffed to the bedpost over his head. The sight of him made my heart quickened, a thousand lewd thoughts rushing through my head and no matter how much I tried to hush them, they only grew louder. Is this what my sister saw? Was this the part she describes was the best part? Seeing them so submissive under you? 

Slowly my eyes trailed back to Baekhyun’s to see him staring at me with such lust in his eyes and a wicked smirk playing on his face. He was enjoying this, but I don’t know which part he was enjoying the most. I never thought he would be someone to enjoy being cuffed, but then again there’s a whole world of kinks in his mind that he only let me into on occasions. That’s mostly my fault and I admit that. I’m not as adventurous as he is, but I am still open to trying different things. Baekhyun respected that and only voiced his kinky suggestions if he knows I was really in the mood for them. 

“When are we going to start?” Baekhyun’s impatient tone sang as he pulled his hands causing the cuffs to shake. Staring up at him with innocent eyes, pulling me from my thoughts, I bit into my bottom lip as I shifted between his parted legs, my hands resting against his toned thighs as I stared up at his face. My cheeks flushed the more I stared at him, clearing my throat and biting harder into my plump lip. The action caused Baekhyun to groan softly, my brow-raising by the sudden noise. “You’re looking at me so innocently. So lost and confused. Do you want to switch, Nabi?” 

I quickly shook my head, determined I’m going to go through with this. If I have to fight with myself, I will, but I want to give this a try. I shifted from my sitting position to hover over Baekhyun. I was only to kiss him, but my route changed and I decided to press my lips in the middle of his chest. A trail of kisses was left as I ventured over to his nipple, taking the small nub between my teeth. The sensitive nub was always a vice that renders him weak. Slowly, I bite softly on it; nothing too hard but just enough pressure to cause the man below me to moan. The tip of my tongue caressed the sensitive skin where I just a bit, loving the feeling of his body shivering under me. A small smile formed on my lips as I trailed kisses across his chest, giving the same attention to the other one; loving how hard they got. 

Baekhyun sighed, his chest rising and falling. “That feels so good.” He breathed and I can only imagine what he would do if his hands weren’t tied. I’m sure his slender fingers would be lost in the strands of my hair, pulling me closer to him. I loved how sensitive his body was and how open he was about it. 

Leaving his nipples, my swollen lips traveled down his body. My fallen hair tickled his heated skin as they trailed lower, leaving colorful marks in my wake, painting him. I knew he loved doing the same to me and I never understood why. He could spend hours, marking me to only sit there and map out his handy work. It always confused me, but every time I see my designs, a satisfying hum would leave me. 

When I reached his pelvis, my tongued trailed over the deep ‘V’ causing the man to breathe once again. Softly I placed chase kisses over the veins that trailed his lower abs, hands caressing his sides. My actions were slow, sensual, the air around us filled with sexual desire. 

A pleased sigh left his swollen parted lips as I pressed a kiss against the tip of his hardened member. His hips buckled upward as he tried to get more friction, but I placed my palms against his smooth thighs, keeping him planted against the soft sheets. My gaze traveled to his face, to see him staring down at me with such lust and excitement in his brown eyes that it made my body tingled. 

“Stay still.” I softly spoke, caressing against his pale skin before turning my attention back to his needy member. It twitched under my gaze, blush tip leaking with clear pre-cum and silently begging for it to be given attention again. A deep breath left me, warm air blowing over him causing him to groan. My lips dropped a kiss against it once again before trailing pecks down the member. With the tip of my tongue, I traced the prominent vein that runs through his length back up to top before engulfing it around my small lips. Below me, Baekhyun shuttered as a loud moan past his lips by the feel of my tongue swirling around his sensitive tip. A swore left him, the cuffs shaking as he tried to pull his hands. With a frustrated groan, he tried to thrust forward, wanting to feel me more around him, but my palms pressed his down again, nails digging into the skin. 

“I need you to start moving, jagi.” He growled, pulling at the cuffs again. “Fuck, I want to touch you. You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth. God, you feel so good.” I hummed around him causing him to quiver, a strained sound leaving him. His words made me blush, but I ignored his command and continued my assault on the tip. 

I continued sucking deeply against him, licking away all his substances oozing out. Slowly, I began to take more of him. Jaw relaxed, eyes closed, smiling as he swore again. I took as much of him as I could without gagging before pulling off him again. My actions were slow, teasing, driving him insane, causing needy whimpers to pass his lips. It was all so new, so exciting, so embarrassing, but I was having too much fun to stop now. When my lips returned to his member, I took all of him in, bopping my head up and down as I settled for a steady pace. My black hair suddenly fell around my face like a curtain and unto Baekhyun’s hips, blocking my actions from his burning eyes. 

A growl left him, “Nabi, move your hair. Let me see you take me in your mouth.” His voice was desperate and hungry. Again I ignored him, humming around his member as I grew more passionate about bringing forth his orgasm. My sucks became deeper, head moving a bit faster, tongue caressing all around him. The room was filled with Baekhyun’s loud groans and moans as he enjoyed it; each one making my heart beat faster and cheeks flushes deeper. 

When I suddenly pulled away, he growled below me, erection standing at attention. I kissed my way down his member to the base before taking one of his sacks between my lips and sucking on it. The action caused Baekhyun to swear again and I can hear the cuffs being roughly pulled from the bed frame. “Nabi,” He strained as I continued to suck on one before paying the same attention to the other. I hummed in reply, the vibration making him weak. “Nabi, please let me see you. Please, jagiya, move your hair.” Licking the space between his sacks, I worked my way back up to his tip, taking his shaft back into my mouth. 

One of my hands rose to my hair, pushing back the fallen strands to give Baekhyun a view of him in my mouth. I looked up at him through my lashes, to see him already staring at me. Mouth ajar, brows knitted together, eyes dark and glossy. He was breathing harshly, chest rising, and falling quickly as he chased his orgasm. The muscles in his stomach tightened, strings of praises laced with swears passed his lips, and the way he was throbbing in my mouth, I knew he was close. 

My free hand went to his member, stroking roughly as I gave my full attention to his tip. “I’m- I’m so close.” He shuttered, head rolling back against the pillow as he thrust his hips forward and this time I allowed him, pressing my teeth gently against him causing him to groan by the pain. It didn’t take much for him to come undone. A breathless moan left him as he buckled forward, his warm cum painting my mouth- the salty yet sweet taste tingling my taste buds. I hummed as he rode through his orgasm, my name falling off his tongue like a chant. I quickly swallowed all that he gave me, continuing my sucking. 

I felt empowered knowing I can make him feel this way. To see him so pleased, so pleasured and it’s caused by me did something to my ego. Never would I imagine I would have Baekhyun cuffed and whimpering below me. Never would I thought I would allow this, but I love it. I love everything about this. 

I have to remind myself to thank Unni later. 

I sighed content, eyes closing as I caressed his hip with my hands. In my mouth, Baekhyun went soft yet remained a slight stiffness as I continued sucking gently on his member. He whimpered, his overstimulated body shivering by my actions as he tried to get me to stop. “Nabi,” He gasped, groaning in pain. “Jagiya, stop I’m too sensitive.” Again I ignored him, taking my mouth off of him to replace it with my hand, giving my jaw a rest. My head rested against his thighs as I watched his member slowly grow hard again as I stroked it quickly. “B-baby… Baby… please… Fuck, it’s too much.” 

A small smile crept on my lips hearing how desperate he sounded. Now I understood why he does it this so much. It’s addicting to hear him beg. 

His member was hard again despite how much he wanted me to stop. My mouth returned to his throbbing member and it didn’t take long before Baekhyun was groaning again, his thighs shaking, whimpering, and releasing again on my tongue. I collected every drop of his release before finally releasing him and raising to his face. He was breathless, winded, eyes closed and I noticed the stray tears rolling down his cheeks. I brought my lips to his and instantly he kissed me passionately, roughly, pouring his love into our sloppy kiss. The moment I got an opening, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, sharing the cum I collected with him causing him to hum as he accepted it. My lips then left his, kissing up his cheeks to kiss away his salty tears. 

With a smile, I pulled away from him, sitting comfortably as I straddled his waist. I stared down at him as he clenched and unclenched his jaw, eyes closed as he pulled on the cuffs again. “Take these off of me.” His voice was dark as he growled at me. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, brows pulled together in frustration. “Take these fucking cuffs off of me, Nabi. Now.” 

I ran my hands through my hair, my lips getting trap between my teeth. I shook my head though he couldn’t see, “I’m not going to.” I chuckled, running my hands up and down his chest. I could feel myself becoming flustered, but I quickly shook it away, not backing down now. 

Baekhyun finally opened his eyes, and the desire in them was strong. “Take it off.” He commanded again, but I shook my head. 

“I like having you like this,” I muttered, bending down to place a kiss against his pecks. “This is more fun than I imagined.” My lips trailed up his body to his neck, dropping kisses, nibbles, and bites on the exposed skin. 

“Nabi, I need to touch you.” He stated, all playfulness in his voice gone. 

“Later,” I whispered in his ears, biting into the lobe of his ear. 

“Now…” 

“I’m in charge.” 

“I don’t care. Let me go.” 

I shook my head, sitting up again. I sent him an innocent smile before reaching over on the other side of the bed for the pink vibrator, lost in the white sheets. When I found it, I returned to my spot on his waist, staring at the device in my hand. I’ve never used one of these before. I’ve never even seen the small bullet-shaped object in my life. It was small, oddly shaped, and on the box, it promised to do things out of this world. The longer I stared at it playing between my fingers, the more I felt my blush creeping on my cheeks. The tip of my ears felt hot, butterflies dancing in my stomach. 

“Have you used one before?” I muttered, twisting the object until it accidentally turned on, causing me to squeal and dropping it against Baekhyun’s stomach. 

He laughed, stomach clenching by the vibration. I quickly picked it up and turned it off, still feeling the vibration on my fingers. “Used one before?” Baekhyun smirked, flexing his arms and grew comfortable. “If I used one before it would have been before you 5 years ago. That’s a long time. If I did, I don’t remember. Only remember all those times I’ve fucked you.” 

I huffed, avoiding his gaze to stare down at the little object. “How does it work?” I muttered, turning it on again. The vibrator shook in my hands; it was small but it was powerful. My eyes returned to his, biting into my lips. 

Baekhyun stared at me for a moment before he groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. “You look so freaking innocent asking me something like that.” He said to himself. I blushed harder, but my eyes remained on him, awaiting his guidance. When his gaze returned to mine, he sighed, adjusting his arms again. “You can do whatever you want with it. You can put it against your nipples, your clit, you can put it in yourself. It’s up to you.” 

I nodded my head taking the small pink bullet and pressing it against my nipple. The instant touch made me let out a soft moan, feeling the small nub getting harder. When I switched sides, I moaned again, pushing my hair from my face. “Put it on your clit, Nabi.” I heard Baekhyun say causing me to open my eyes I didn’t know I closed. I listened to him, slowly my hands traveling down to my body taking the bullet with me. I stared down at my body as the vibrator reached its destination. My head instantly was thrown back, eyes closed, as my body reacted to the new sensation. A soft moan left my lips, my hips rocking against it for more stimulation. It felt good, it felt so good- better than I expected. The more it worked on me, the wetter I became still sitting on top of my fiancé. I pressed myself closer to the vibration, giving my clit more direct contact. A louder moan left me as I felt that familiar sensation ready to wash over me. 

Under me, Baekhyun grinned shifting slightly causing me to open my heavy eyes to stare at him. “You look so sexy, baby.” He commented, biting into his bottom lip. “I want to see you cum on top of me.” With a small smirk, I bent slightly and caressed his heated skin up to his face to cover his eyes. “Fuck it, Nabi, don’t.” He said, shaking his head to remove my hands but I kept it there. “Let me see you. Nabi, take off your damn hands. Fuck.” My hips moved faster against the small vibrator and Baekhyun’s soft skin, chasing my high. The sounds that left my lips grew louder. My eyes came to a close again, breath heavy, and body tingling. 

“Oh my gosh…” I breathed, feeling the wave wash over me as my tired body dropped against Baekhyun’s. I quivered on top of him as the strong vibration kept going, prolonging my intense orgasm. When it became too much, I quickly shifted away, sitting straight again then turned it off. With a pleased smile, I stared up at Baekhyun to see him glaring at me. “Let’s keep this one.” I smiled, staring at the object covered in my juices. Looking back up at Baekhyun, I inched up his torso, placing the bullet between his lips. He hummed, licking it clean while staring directly at me causing my ears to grow hot. 

When I pulled it out he chuckled, resting his head back against the pillow. “Nabi, I need you to fuck me.” He boldly said before pulling on the cuffs. “I need you to take this thing off my hands so I can touch you, but jagiya, I need you to ride me so badly. When I get these cuffs off of me, man, I don’t even know.” 

“Beg me.” I softly said but loud enough for him to hear. When the words left me, I knew how I was going to react. The butterflies were back, my cheeks were flushed, and my brain tried to process just what I just said. Never in a million years would I thought those words would leave me, but now there they were hanging in the air. 

My breath quickened when Baekhyun’s gaze snapped to me, his eyes wide and unsure of what I just said. “What did you say?” He choked out, brows pulling together. 

I cleared my throat, pushing my hair from my face as I swallowed my nervousness. “I said,” I cleared my throat again. “Beg me to… beg me to ride you.” 

“Nabi-“ 

“Tell me how badly you want me to, Hyun. How badly do you want me? Beg me.” 

Baekhyun let out the sexiest sound I’ve heard all day, his dark eyes showering me with love and lust all mixed in one. “I want you so badly, Nabi. You’re being so out of character tonight and it’s so hot. You’re turning me on so much, baby. Please, ride me. I want to feel you around me, clutching my cock. Ride me, Nabi, please.” 

I whimpered by his words, bending down to capture his lips for a heated kiss. It was slow, passionate, our tongues caressing each other. My hands went to his sliver hair, pushing the parted fringes from his forehead. He moaned into my mouth, teeth coming to bit into my tongue, pulling slightly. I shivered, giving him one last peck before pulling away from him. The tips of my fingers caressed down his chest to his toned abs then back up again, admiring all the love marks that painted his skin. Slowly I took my gaze from his body to stare into his eyes. 

“I love you.” I smiled, caressing the sides of his waist. 

“How much?” He smirked, swollen lips biting into his teeth. 

I blushed, “I love you so much that I’m doing this for you. Stepping out of my comfort zone for you, but I come to realize I like meeting you where you are.” 

“Geez, where did my little ajumma go?” He chuckled. “Remind me to thank Noona later.” 

“She’s not the one making you feel good.” 

He groaned, closing his eyes and sucking on his bottom lip. “You’re right, jagiya. You’re making me feel so good.” 

I smiled down at him before inching lower to his hips. With a kiss against his chest, I sat right on his member causing the man below me to hum. He slipped between my wet folds, rubbing against my clit causing a soft moan to leave me. My hips rocked gently against his, stimulating his already hard member, coating him with my juices. 

“Stop teasing,” Baekhyun breathed, pulling on his hands again before softly cursing. “Put me in you. Let me feel you.” 

I sighed content, my body shivering by his words alone. I didn’t want to wait anymore. With one last kiss on his chest, I reached under me for his member, positioning it right at my entrance. A soft moan left both of us as his tip slipped inside. Slowly, I lowered myself onto him, my walls clenching, sucking him in. My eyes closed by the fullness; not too big to make me feel like I would break but thick enough to give a pleasurable stretch. He felt perfect, he always did, like we were made for each other. 

I was enjoying the feeling of him reaching deeper into me when suddenly Baekhyun buckled his hips upward, forcing me to take all of him. A yelp left me by the sudden thrust, instantly he hit my tender spot as he entire length buried deeply inside of me. 

“Fuck, you’re so warm.” Baekhyun breathed, his long fingers clenching and balling into a fist. “So tight and so perfect. Damn, I want to stay here forever.” His hips thrust slowly again, reaching parts of me I didn’t know he could and my body wanted to submit to him right then and there. 

Fighting against the pleasure, I opened my heavy eyes to stare down at him. Now sitting completely on his cock, I pressed my hands against his chest before bouncing on him eagerly, legs already shaking. Baekhyun let out a growl, eyes closing as he rests his head against the pillows. His mouth opens slightly as he let out heavy breaths and soft moans, brows pulling together as his expression turned to pure bliss. I couldn’t help but watch him and watch how beautiful he looked underneath me. It made my hips work better, pace moving faster as he slipped in and out of my wet walls. 

“Look at me,” I moaned, raising my hands to his shoulders. My body lowered unto him, my chest pressing against his. Placing a kiss on his chin, I watched until those lustful eyes of his met mine again half opened, taking in the image of me on top of him. He cursed under his breath as I bounced myself to a pace that had both of us chasing our release. 

“Hyun,” I moaned loudly, the sound making my cheeks burn as I grew flustered. I nuzzled my nose against his neck, taking in his familiar scent. My lips dropped lazy kisses and bites on the damp skin, trailing from his collarbone to his jaw. 

“I’m so close, jagiya.” He strained, thighs tensing as he began to thrust up into me. They were quick and rough making me moan louder by the intense pleasure. I could feel him throbbing inside of me and the sounds of our skin slapping against each other grew louder. Below me, Baekhyun grunted as his stomach tightened. I knew he was about to cum by his soft praises and moans but before he could slip into the blissful feeling, I pulled myself upwards causing him to thrust into nothing but air. 

A frustrated growl past his lips as I rose my head to kiss his lips. My trembling palms cupped his soft cheeks as I stared into his irritated eyes. I chuckled, planting a kiss against his nose, below his eye, then back to his lips again. I knew he was mad, and I made it up to him by sucking sweetly against his spots. 

“Nabi, please, don’t stop. Fuck, I was so close.” 

I only hummed, showering his body in kisses until he calmed down. When he did, I sat back up again and slipped his hard member back into me easily. We both moaned, and I sat back against his thighs as I started grinding my hips in different directions, driving the man below me insane. My hands left his body to play with the nubs of my nipples, plunging my body closer to that wonderful feeling it craved. My eyes closed, his name leaving my parted lips to reach him listening ears. Slowly the steady rocks became faster as the knot in my lower belly tightened. The quick movement caused something to brush against knees and when I opened my eyes to stare at what it was, I noticed the pink vibrator that was long forgotten. 

An idea came to my mind as my hips came to a stop causing Baekhyun to groan. I flashed him a quick look before bringing my attention to the pink bullet. My tongue licked my dry lips wetting it as I turned it on and placed it directly at my most sensitive part with my fiancé still deep inside of me. A loud moan left me, my head was thrown back as my eyes forced into a close, legs shaking as it pushed me to the edge. My body quivered, hips slowly grinding, as I let the mouthwatering orgasm wash over my senses, making me see stars. The tight walls around Baekhyun clenches, pulling him deeper into me, and he cursed again by the feeling. 

“You look so beautiful, Nabi.” Baekhyun voiced, and I honestly barely heard him. As my body returned from its high, the overstimulation hit making me whimper before pulling the toy from my body as well as the throbbing cock begging for release. I turned the toy off and threw it on the bed. My tired body dropped on top of Baekhyun’s, our damp skin pressing against each other as I listened to his pounding heart. Resting my head against his chest, I let my hands caress his sides then up to his arms until I felt his slender fingers. They wrapped around mine in a tight embrace and suddenly I missed the feeling of them on me. Easing out of his hold, my hands worked their way back down his body to his sides again and with all my strength I lifted myself off of him. 

Turning to the bedside table, I noted the small silver keys that sat on top of it. To the best of my ability, I reached for it, grasping the small thing between my fingers. I inched myself closer to the cuffs, not missing the hopeful spark in Baekhyun’s eyes. It took me a while to place the key in the small hole due to my still shaking hands, but when I finally did it let out a clicking noise and opened around the once restricted wrist. 

Baekhyun finally lowered his free hand, twisting his wrist in circular motions. He flexed his fingers, moving his arm to gain back circulation in it. I moved to the other one, unlocking his hand from the bed. The moment he was free at last, everything after was a blur. 

A sequel left me as I was suddenly flipped over, my back forced unto the white sheets. I didn’t get time to register what was happening before I felt myself being full again as Baekhyun shoved himself inside of me. His hands rested on each side of my face, lips latching onto my neck. I whimpered by the sudden fullness and practically cried as he started thrusting into me with no warning. It was rough, primal, but felt too good. My fingers raced to his sides, nails digging into his hot skin. My body was on fire and Baekhyun was the fuel keeping it burning. 

“Beg me to touch you.” He growled in my ears, his hips pistoling faster into me. “Beg me to feel my hands on you.” 

I moaned by the pure desire in his tone; my cheeks grew flustered. “Please touch me, Hyun. Please. I want you to touch me.” 

He moaned into my neck lowering himself closer to my body. As one of his elbows kept him up, his other hand traveled down my body and his touch felt so familiar yet too foreign. Slender fingers gripped at my waist for a moment before dancing lower to my thighs, where they tightened around the skin and wrapped it around his waist. He held my leg firmly against him as he continued to pound me into the mattress. 

“God, you feel so good. You’re such a good girl, Nabi.” He moaned, kissing my jaw. “Tell me you love it. Tell me how much you love me fucking you.” 

I grew shy, turning my face away from him as my cheeks got hotter. I felt flushed under his piercing stare and prayed he looked anywhere but at my sexed-out face. With a beautiful chuckle, he kissed my cheek, “Don’t get innocent now, Nabi. Not after all what you did to me. Tell me. Tell me you love it.” 

I whimpered, “I love it.” I cried; body being taken to a whole other level as he went deeper. “You feel so good, Hyun. I love it so much.” 

“Tell me don’t stop. Beg for me to fuck you harder.” He whispered so gently. 

“Please… please don’t stop, Hyun.” I felt like I was about to shatter as his member kept hitting against that same soft spot with each painful thrust. 

He moaned by my desperate plea before locking our lips together. My hands cupped his cheeks as I poured all my love into our kiss; him swallowing my moans as I did his. It felt so unreal to be under such lust. If I knew a little toy would turn Baekhyun this way, I would do it the many times he suggested it before. Sex with Baekhyun was always good, but sex with a frustrated and teased one was even better. 

When he pulled away, he placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth, his warm breath fanning over my face. “Are you close, jagiya?” He asked but I’m sure he knew the answer. I whimpered a yes, digging my nails into his shoulders. “Look at me.” 

My wary eyes turned to him, barely able to keep open. I watched as he bit into his bottom lip before kissing me. “So pretty.” He shuttered, nuzzling his nose to my neck. “So fucking pretty.” He suddenly leaned up, his slender fingers tickled down my body, making me tingle. They both rested on both sides of my waist, taking a tight hold. I felt his fingers dig into my skin, bruising the soft skin as he slowly thrust forward into me. Of course, I only got annoyed by his sudden change of pace. 

He took in a deep breath, enjoying the tight feeling; eyes closing, and brows pulling together. Baekhyun started thrusting again, but this time slow but reaching so deeply. My eyes focused on his beautiful face as he seemed to be thinking hard about something. He was deep in his thoughts, yet he remained a steady pace as if his body had a mind of his own. “I can’t wait to marry you,” Baekhyun muttered softly, and I barely heard it over the moan that followed. “To start a family with you.” As the words left his lips, I felt his body shudder and his tempting hips came to a stop as he collected himself. His closed eyes opened again to stared down. Dark eyes poured into me and he returned to his previous position. 

The damp skin of his chest pressed against mine as his arms rested beside my head. His warm breath fan over my face before he dropped a tender kiss on my lips before settling his face to the nape of my neck. His hips starting moving again; slow and delicious. I melted into him, my arms wrapping around his neck as I pulled him closer to me. Those soft grunts of his were like music to my ears, fueling my race to the finish. 

“Have you ever thought of it? What our family would be like?” He whispered in my ears, placing a sweet kiss on it. “I imagine having a girl. A talented, smart, unique little thing. She would be as beautiful as her mother, but she’ll also be my child so she’s gonna be gorgeous.” I chuckled, causing him to do the same. One of his palms raised to cheek, cupping it. Gently, he turned my head to his and pressed his lips on mine. We kissed, but Baekhyun was distracted. He wasn’t into it, but still, somehow it was passionate. 

Suddenly he thrust forward roughly causing me to moan into his parted lips. His hand on my cheek grip tighter as his lips brushed against mine. “I want to fuck a baby into you. I want you to have my child so badly. I know you’re on the pill, but damn right now I wish you weren’t. That risk…” He muttered and my eyes popped open. Instantly my cheeks grew hotter as I hit his back. 

“Hyun...” I whined, hiding my face in his chest. 

He snickered, “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I can’t control my thoughts.” 

I whimpered, hitting his back again but in return, he started thrusting faster. The thought fueling him, he started going rougher. His grunts grew louder in my ear, his fingers digging deeper into the skin of my cheek. “God, fucking imagine it.” He growled, pushing a bit deeper. 

His hand traveled down my body, caressing me, stimulating me, until his fingers reached my clit, vigorously rub against my clit. “Cum for me, Nabi.” 

It didn’t take much after that for me to be seeing stars again. My back arched as I moaned out his name, drowning out the sounds of my wetness and his hips hitting against mine. I crawled at his skin, trailing my nails down his back as my body was taken on a ride again. Above me, Baekhyun let out a string of curses as my walls crumbled around him. His hips thrust deeply a few more times before he suddenly pulled out with a groan; barely in time to cover my body with his cum. I hummed as I felt his hot release land on my stomach and pelvis. He kept stroking himself, releasing more cum against my wet folds. Baekhyun rarely likes making a mess like this, annoyed with the clean up after. The fact that he did showed how turned on he was, making my pride swell again. 

With a few last pumps, he collected a few of his creamy cum on the tip of his softening member before slowly thrusting it inside of me. I flinched as his hip brushed against my over-sensitive clit. He softly moaned as he fucked his cum deeper into me. At the same time, he did the same with his finger before bringing his cum to my mouth and between my lips. I hummed sucking it until it was clean before he pulled it out and trailed the wet finger over my lips. 

That was so… hot. 

When he was finished with his task, a bright smile formed on his face as he pulled away then dropped a kiss on my lips. With a grunt he landed next to me on the bed, pushing the sweaty hair from his forehead. “That took the life out of me.” He chuckled, rubbing his face. I hummed, exhaustion settling in my body as I tried to turn so I can cuddle against his side but he stopped me. 

I whined as he pressed my shoulder back to the sheets. “Hyun,” I pouted, “Cuddles.” 

“Yes, cuddles.” He replied. “But if you move now, there will be a mess on the sheets that I’m not going to clean.” 

Pushing the wet bangs from my face, a playful smile forming on my lips. I turned to look at him to see him staring at me. Baekhyun smirked, leaning a bit closer and dropping a kiss against my temple. 

“And it’s all your fault.” 

He leaned more and pressed a kiss against my lips gently before rolling off the bed. My heavy head turned to the side to watch him as he stood up, his hands raised above his head as he stretched. Running his long fingers through his hair, he sent me a small smirk before heading towards the bathroom. He was gone for a while; in the bathroom, I could hear in talking to himself before the shower turned on. When he came back, he runs towards the bed and I laughed as he lifts me and carried me to the bathroom. 

“Let’s use one of the dildos next.” He commented, looking down at me with a wide smile. I frowned at him, brows pulling together as my tired body protested against him. 

“Next?” I mumbled. “Like tonight?” 

He hummed, nodding his head. Dramatically my head dropped back against his shoulder, eyes closed. I was in for a long night, and it’s sad to say I brought this on myself. 

To be continued… 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love is that splendid triggering of human vitality... the supreme activity which nature affords anyone for going out of himself toward someone else. - Jose Ortega Y Gasset


End file.
